La contraseña
by agatha gatoo
Summary: traducción autorizada de "Password" de Tidia. AU Brotherhood. . Dean con nueve años y Sam con cinco quedan por su cuenta cuando John no regresa de una cacería. Mac es enviado a recoger a los niños, pero hay un problema
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Contraseña" es la traducción de "Password" de Tidia. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3394855/1/The-Password

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

En esta historia conoceremos un poco mejor a Mac, neurocirujano, psíquico, padre de Caleb y El Académico de La Hermandad. Espero que les guste. Dean con nueve años y Sam con cinco quedan por su cuenta cuando John no regresa de una cacería. Mac es enviado a recoger a los niños, pero hay un problema

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Contraseña

Por: Tidia

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Capítulo 1

"Dean, estaré de regreso el domingo en la noche" dijo John mientras metía su equipo de caza en una mochila.

Dean, de nueve años, sostenía la chaqueta de su padre, listo para despedirlo, pero también inhalando la esencia de su padre "Ok papá. Ten cuidado"

"Lo tendré, hijo" John no levantó la vista "Solo estoy ayudando a Bobby" le indicó a Dean que le entregara su chaqueta "En caso de una emergencia, llama a Jim"

"Okey" Dean asintió y dio una mirada a Sam, quien estaba viendo televisión.

"¿Y qué es una emergencia, Dean?" John necesitaba asegurarse que su hijo mayor no llamara al Pastor por cualquier cosa. Por mucho que se preocupara por Jim, Mac, Caleb y La Hermandad, no los quería inmiscuyéndose en la manera en que criaba a sus hijos. Como su padre era su derecho hacer lo que considerase conveniente.

"Si estoy sangrando o Sam está sangrando. Mucho" Dean recitó lo que su padre había obligado a aprender.

"Bien" le guiño un ojo a su hijo y le revolvió el cabello. Se acercó a Sam y le dio un beso en la cabeza. "Sean buenos" John se marchó, cerrando la puerta del motel tras él con un click

A una hora de llegar a Equaliy, Illinois, John se encontró con Bobby en la cafetería que funcionaba toda la noche, en Joppa. Luego de una taza de café caliente y una tranquila discusión, decidieron dejar el Impala en el motel local y tomar la camioneta de Bobby para dirigirse al lago.

"¿Los jovencitos están bien?" preguntó Bobby para romper la monotonía del viaje. Sam y Dean eran las mascotas de La Hermandad y Bobby disfrutaba como los niños alegraban el ambiente.

"Los niños son niños" declaró John. Estaba enfocado en el mapa que llevaba extendido en su regazo. Confiaba en que Dean manejaría la situación.

Bobby resoplo con burla, pero John no notó la reacción. Si fuesen niños normales entonces tendrían a su padre junto a ellos en casa y no de cacería. Pero eso también hizo sentir a Bobby culpable.

"¿Crees que son brujas?" John interrumpió los pensamientos del otro cazador.

"Es posible que sea un aquelarre malo" Singer había hecho algo de investigación del grupo causando problemas en el área del Crab Orchard Lake "Odio tener que apuntarlas, con todo y eso de la persecución"

"¿Persecución?" John miró a su amigo en shock.

"Esos ahorcamientos en Salem" Bobby indicó con sus dedos "No creo que nunca vayan a perdonar y olvidar"

"Probablemente no" John se rio mientras continuaban su camino.

Una larga escalada y algo de reconocimiento y los cazadores creían estar preparados. Bobby no sabía cómo sucedió, pero ambos cazadores fueron sorprendidos. Habían sido separados y cegados. Singer intentó liberarse de sus amarras. Se estiro para alcanzar sus botas, pero no tuvo éxito "¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? Yo no soy sabroso" Sabía que habían más personas en la habitación que lo tenían.

No hubo repuesta. Sintió que espolvorearon algo sobre él "¿Polvo de hadas? Tienen que estar bromeando" gruño Bobby e instantáneamente se sintió cansado. Cayó inconsciente.

Bobby despertó. La venda que cubria sus ojos ya no estaba así como tampoco las amarras. Intentó humedecer con saliva su boca que estaba seca "Jodido polvo de hadas" murmuró. Abrió sus ojos con un gruñido. Estaba en una choza de madera. Levantó su cabeza y vio a John desmadejado en una esquina "Winchester" lo llamó.

No hubo respuesta. Singer rodó sobre sí mismo quedando en cuatro patas. Miró hacia abajo y vio los dibujos en sus manos "¿pero qué mier…?" no reconoció los símbolos, pero sabía que no era nada bueno. Por el otro lado, no los habían matado o sacrificado.

Bobby gateo hasta John e intentó despertarlo dándole cachetadas en el rostro. Se sentó junto a su amigo y observó sus alrededores. No había nadie más allí y había mucho silencio. Logro ponerse de pie y en pasos inestables llegó a la puerta. Puso atención esperando algún sonido. Al no escuchar ninguno lentamente abrió la puerta "Y esto se pone mejor y mejor"

Sacó la cabeza por la puerta y observó. Las pocas chozas parecían abandonadas. Todavía estaba oscuro y la luna llena estaba cubierta por las nubes. Era tiempo de poner algo de distancia entre ellos y las brujas.

Con otro guñido, Bobby levantó a su amigo como bombero "Mierda, Winchester. Eres pesado" parte de la queja se debía a que el propio cuerpo de Bobby le dolía ni siquiera quería examinar qué estaba roto o amoratado.

La camioneta estaba a tres millas de distancia. Luego de una milla, Bobby depositó a John en el suelo. Intentó despertarlo, pero solo pudo sacarle un gemido "Bien. Arrastraré tu pesado culo, pero no te quejes del viaje" Singer construyo una improvisada camilla y lo subió en ella.

En el hospital, John fue llevado rápidamente a emergencia y Bobby fue guiado a otro box para revisarlo. Las enfermeras no lo dejaron irse para poder hacer una llamada telefónica. Esperó mientras vendaron sus fracturadas costillas y su pie. Finalmente, le fue permitido ir a la sala de espera y al teléfono público.

Esperó hasta que la operadora conectó la llamada "¿Jim?" Bobby se alivió que el Pastor había aceptado la llamada por cobrar.

"Bobby ¿Dónde estás?" preguntó Jim. La preocupación era evidente en su voz. "¿Nadie ha escuchado de ti en una semana?"

"¿Una semana?" Bobby frunció el ceño. Jim nunca había sido exagerado "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Has estado extraviado desde hace una semana. Tengo a personas buscándote" respondió Jim lentamente "¿Dónde. Estás?"

Bobby pasó una mano por su cabello. Sentía que estaba en la dimensión desconocida "en el Hospital Massac Memorial. John está conmigo"

"¿John?" ahora era el turno de Jim de estar confundido "Dios Santo. ¿Ha estado contigo todo este tiempo?"

"¿Todo este tiempo? ¡Estuvimos fuera una noche!" intentó nuevamente Singer. Ellos habían ido al lago, encontrado el aquelarre y después despertaron. Una pérdida de tiempo de 24 horas.

"Bobby, pon a John al teléfono. Necesitamos encontrar a Dean y Sam"

"Ese es el problema" Bobby miró el reloj en la pared "Llevaron a John a cirugía"

"Estaremos allí en nada" respondió JIm.

Singer colgó el teléfono, metió las manos a sus bolsillos y se sentó. Iba a ser una larga noche. Cuando todo esto terminara, encontraría esas brujas e iba a revivir los juicios de la inquisición.

Que El Guardián tuviese que dejar su torre era una cosa, pero que Mackland Ames, El Académico, apareciera hizo a Bobby sentir como que realmente la habían cagado. Ames había tomado un vuelo desde Nueva York y llegado al hospital justo cuando John estaba saliendo de la cirugía. Jim condujo desde el cercano Kentucky.

Ames rápidamente obtuvo respuesta del personal del hospital "Está en recuperación. Tenía el bazo perforado. Todavía necesita despertar de la anestesia" Mackland les indico para que lo siguieran "Ya le tienen una habitación preparada. Podemos esperarlo allí"

Bobby tomó la única silla de la habitación. Sus costillas protestaron y su cuerpo deseaba seguir durmiendo, pero necesitaba ver todo y asegurarse que todo el mundo estuviese bien. "¿Dean no ha llamado?" le preguntó al Pastor.

Jim junto sus manos, como si fuese a rezar "No, pero desafortunadamente esa es la norma. John quiere enseñar a sus hijos a ser independientes"

A Singer le encantaba cómo Jim decía las cosas; de alguna manera, el cazador sabía que Winchester no había parafraseado de la misma forma "¿Dean tiene cuánto? ¿Diez años?"

"Nueve" Mackland respondió desde donde estaba apoyado en la pared.

Bobby negó con la cabeza "Tendré que llevarlo a tomarse una cerveza la próxima vez que lo vea para celebrar"

Los otros no encontraron su comentario chistoso.

"Tenemos dos niños que han estado por su cuenta por una semana. No puede volver a suceder" Jim detuvo su preocupado paseo.

Ames permaneció calmado. Una mente clara era lo que necesitaban "John estará aquí pronto y nos dirá dónde están"

"Aquí viene el invitado de honor" Bobby se inclinó hacia adelante cuando entraron la camilla de John.

Mackland se aseguró de no estorbar al personal médico mientras instalaban los instrumentos que monitorearían al herido cazador.

"Un doctor vendrá a hablar con ustedes en unos minutos" agregó una enfermera antes de dejar la habitación.

Jim cerró la puerta tras ella.

Mackland se acercó al paciente, revisando su ficha y los instrumentos. John se había dormido nuevamente mientras lo trasladaban a la habitación. Colocó una mano sobre el brazo de El Caballero y lo llamó. Solo logró un gruñido. Ames colocó sus nudillos en el pecho de John y los frotó suavemente. Esta vez John abrió los ojos.

"¿Mac?"

"Si. John estas en el hospital. Fuiste herido" Ames quería ser rápido en la explicación, sabiendo que el hombre herido solo captaría una tercera parte de lo que estaba diciéndole "Necesitamos saber dónde están los niños. Ahora"

"¿Mis niños?" John parpadeó confundido.

"Dean y Sam. ¿Dónde están?" Mackland repitió clara y lentamente.

John entendió que era una pregunta importante "Gold Post Motel, en Eldarado"

"Ok, bien" el doctor sonrió a su amigo para tranquilizarlo "Descansa" John le hizo caso y cerró sus ojos.

Bobby se puso de pie ayudándose con la silla. Jim le indicó que no, señalándole que se sentara.

"¿Mackland, podrías ir y encontrar a esos niños?" preguntó Murphy

Ames sabía que era Murphy, como El Guardia, dándole una orden. "Es cerca de dos horas en auto" Mac dio una mirada a su reloj "Partiré ahora. Si me necesitan me pueden ubicar en mi teléfono"

A una distancia segura del hospital, llamó a su hijo. Le había dejado a Caleb una nota temprano. Su hijo no era un madrugador, especialmente en fines de semana "Caleb, soy Mac"

"Hola, papá. Encontré tu nota aquí. Un poco criptica" dijo Reaves "¿Qué pasa?"

Mac no había querido explicarle mucho a su hijo hasta que supiera bien lo que sucedía. Con John, el mentor de Caleb, en camino a recuperarse, podría contarle todo. "John salió herido y si, va a estar bien, pero los niños han estado solos por una semana, así que voy a recogerlos y llevarlos a casa de Jim"

"Bueno, ese es un tremendo error. ¿Y Deuce no llamó a nadie?" Reaves no le dio a su padre oportunidad de contestar su propia pregunta "¿Por qué no voy a juntarme contigo?"

Caleb sonaba como si estuviese empacando ropa "Hijo, quédate ahí. Tienes colegio el lunes" le recordó Mackland a su hijo "¿Por qué no te quedas con tu abuelo hasta que llegue a casa?"

Caleb resoplo con sorna "Papá, creo que puedo quedarme solo en un edificio privado con seguridad, rodeado de armas. Diablos, John es todo por la independencia"

Mackland afirmó el teléfono junto a su rostro, con su hombro, mientras abría la puerta de su auto arrendado "Yo no soy John. Hazlo por mí, porque no fue una sugerencia" Ames pensó en los dos Winchester y lo que abrían estado pasando "Pensé que te agradaba tu abuelo y el hecho de que te consciente en todo"

"Eso es cierto" Reaves suspiró "Y estoy algo corto de efectivo…"

Cullen Ames, desafortunadamente consentía a su nieto. Muchas veces, Mackland había tenido que conversar con su padre limitando el valor de sus obsequios. "Caleb…"

"Bien, bien. Tendré una pijamada en casa de Cullen"

"Gracias, hijo" Ames sonrió de que su hijo le hubiese hecho caso "Te llamaré más tarde para ver cómo estás" Ames cerró el teléfono. Tenía que llamar a su padre y avisarle que Caleb se quedaría con él. También tenía que advertirle que Caleb no podía ganar más de cien dólares por juego de cartas.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&


	2. Chapter 2

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Contraseña

Por: Tidia

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Capítulo 2

Dean se quedó despierto la noche del domingo esperando que su padre regresara, pero la mañana del lunes, sonó la alarma del despertador y John no había llegado aún. Dean despertó a Sami, hizo desayuno para ambos y preparó sus colaciones. Tenían que ir a la escuela y Dean no se preocupó porque para cuando volvieran a casa, su padre estaría esperándolos.

Sam esperó a que Dean llegara a recogerlo a su salón de clases y junto caminaron a casa al final del día.

Dean preguntó a Sam lo que había hecho en el día. Era importante que supiese qué estaba sucediendo en la vida de Sammy "¿Qué hiciste en la escuela hoy, Sammy?"

"Conversamos acerca del Circo. Yo pude entrenar al león" respondió Sam mientras se afirmaba de los tirantes de su mochila de Chip y Dale Rescatadores, con orgullo.

"¿Un león? ¿Y no te comió?"

Sam rodó los ojos "No era un león de verdad, Dean"

"¿Y qué otros animales hay en el circo?" preguntó Dean, sabiendo que la respuesta sería larga y haría que caminaran más rápido.

Hicieron una carrera hasta el estacionamiento del motel cuando estuvo a la vista. Dean dejó a Sam ganar por unos pasos. El administrador los saludó desde su ventana indicándoles que se acercaran. El sonido de las campanas anunció su ingreso a la oficina. El administrador quitó los ojos de la televisión.

"Dile a tu papá que la renta hay que pagarla hoy"

Dean asintió. La renta se pagaba los lunes de cada semana. El mayor de los hermanos Winchester observó el estacionamiento, pero no vio el Impala. Sin embargo, podía ser que su padre hubiese ido al trabajo al llegar a casa. Dean abrió la puerta y apresuró a Sam para que entrara. Luego la cerró nuevamente. Miró alrededor de la habitación. Su papá no había estado en la casa.

El niño de nueve años sonrió para cubrir su creciente pánico. Busco el tarro de café que mantenía escondido bajo el lavaplatos, tras unos productos de limpieza. Era el dinero de emergencia. Sacó el dinero que había dentro. En total hacían veinticinco dólares. Dean fue a su habitación y busco en el pequeño bolsillo con cierre de su bolso. Ahí tenía otros quince dólares que había ganado la última vez que había jugado al póker con Caleb "¿Sam me puedes prestar tu dinero del calcetín?" Sam guardaba sus ahorros en un calcetín.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó el niño de cinco años "¿Vas a comprar un regalo?"

"Para algo más importante. Te prometo que te lo devolveré" Dean no quería darle a su hermano mucha información.

Sam corrió a la habitación y trajo su calcetín, que aporto otros diez dólares. Tenían suficiente para la renta de la semana. Dean corrió a dejar el dinero y se aseguró de recibir una boleta como había visto a su padre hacer en otras ocasiones. El niño sabía que tendrían que evitar usar la entrada principal del motel hasta que su padre regresara. No quería que el administrador sospechara nada.

Dean corrió de regreso a su habitación, no deseando dejar a Sam solo por más de cinco minutos, aun cuando había dejado a su hermano viendo las tortugas ninja. Cuando Dean regreso su hermano seguía viendo las tortugas ninja. El mayor de los hermanos Winchester fue al refrigerador. Revisó la comida que tenía dentro y luego abrió la despensa. No había mucho, pero sin dinero podía hacerla durar.

Tomó la caja de macarroni con queso. Sería suficiente para dos días. Para ese entonces, su padre habría regresado e ido a comprar más alimentos. Dean dio una mirada al teléfono. Había prometido no llamar al Pastor Jim. No estaban sangrando y por tanto, no era una emergencia. Como papá diría, tenía que aguantarse y hacer orgulloso a su padre.

Cada día, por seis días, Dean miró el teléfono. Cuando raspo lo último que quedaba del jarro de mantequilla de maní para hacerle un sándwich a Sammy para almorzar, se acercó al teléfono listo para marcar el número del Pastor JIm. Cuando le agregó agua a la leche para que pudiese durar unos días más, lo pensó nuevamente. Entonces notó que todavía tenían unos huevos y una lata de sopa, así que quizá podrían aguantar unos días más.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Mackland encontró el hotel fácilmente. Se mantenía diciendo no juzgar a John. Por cosas de la vida, Mac había nacido en una familia adinerada, lo que le permitía proveer a su hijo de lo mejor y también ser un cazador.

Sin querer causar problemas, Mackland decidió intentar con el primer cuarto a la derecha con una salida al estacionamiento. John era predecible y siempre listo para una rápida escapada. Tocó la manilla antes de golpear la puerta.

Sonrió. Dean y Sam estaba dentro. Ames volvió a golpear la puerta "¿Dean? ¿Sam? Soy yo. Mac"

Ames escuchó el sonido de pasos tras la puerta. Luego una voz conocida "¿Mac?"

"Si, Dean" no quería preocupar al niño, pero necesitaba que lo dejaran entrar, para que pudiesen partir "Tu papá tuvo un accidente. Está bien, pero me pidió que viniera a buscarlos"

"¿Papá está herido?" Dean estaba cerca de la puerta. La preocupación hacia su voz más aguda.

"Él va a estar bien" reiteró Mac. Ames escucho algo que era empujado contra la puerta. Luego vio el ojo mágico. Dio unos pasos atrás para que Dean pudiese verlo bien.

"¿Cuál es la contraseña?" preguntó el niño de nueve años.

"¿Contraseña?" Ames frunció el ceño. No sabía nada de una contraseña.

"Si, papá dice que no podemos dejar entrar a nadie a menos que nos de la contraseña" explicó Dean.

"¿Puedes darme una pista?" el doctor no tenía idea de cuál podría ser la contraseña. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

"No lo creo" respondió Dean con un suspiro

Mackland conocía a John Winchester y sus dos niños. No podría ser tan difícil "Cacería"

"No" respondió Dean.

"Fantasmas"

"No"

Ames se alejó de la puerta para mayor privacidad. Saco su celular y llamó al hospital. El teléfono fue respondido por Bobby luego de sonar dos veces "¿Puedes preguntarle a John cual es la contraseña?"

"¿Contraseña? ¿Para qué?" dijo Singer malhumorado.

Mac estaba cansándose de tener que explicar todo. Parecía que siempre había que tener un intermediario entremedio "Para que sus niños abran la puerta"

"Esa no es una mala idea"

Ames levantó la vista hacia el cielo; ya se le había acabado la paciencia "Maravilloso. Puedes felicitarlo después que le preguntes"

"Acerca de eso…" Bobby aclaró su garganta.

"¿Puedo hablar con John?" saltó Mac exasperado

"Lo llevaron nuevamente a cirugía. Encontraron una hemorragia"

Ames restregó su mano por su boca "Llámame apenas despierte"

Cerró su teléfono. Jim hubiese llamado si necesitara la opinión médica de Mac. Ames quería mantenerse enfocado en los niños Winchester. Todavía tenía una persona más para intentarlo.

"Reaves" respondió Caleb

Mac frunció el ceño "De hecho, hijo. Es la residencia Ames"

"Si, lo siento, papá" respondió Caleb apenas reconoció la voz "¿Cómo está John? Porque todavía puedo encontrarme contigo…"

Ames negó con la cabeza al ver el enfoque y la dedicación de su hijo en ayudar a los Winchester "Caleb, ya tuvimos esta conversación. Llamé porque esperaba que supieses la contraseña"

"¿Qué contraseña?"

Al menos, Mac se estaba sintiendo menos incompetente. Aparentemente nadie sabía de la contraseña "Para que Dean abra la puerta"

"No se papá" Caleb exhaló con fuerza "Prueba Thundercats o Power Rangers o Inspector Gadget"

Mackland repitió las palabras, primero en voz baja, pero Dean le pidió que las repitiera más fuerte. Subió el volumen sintiéndose completamente avergonzado.

"No"

"¡La próxima vez yo quiero escoger Pawer Rangers!" exclamó Sam

"¿Alguna otra idea?"

"¿John no la sabe?"

"Todavía no ha despertado de la anestesia" mintió Ames, porque la verdad haría que su hijo se subiera de un salto al próximo vuelo a Ilinois "Esperaré acá afuera a que despierte" llamaría nuevamente al hospital para tener noticias de John y luego vería que hacer "Espero que estés saliendo para la casa de tu abuelo"

"Si, voy saliendo"

"Pásalo bien, Caleb " Mackland terminó la conversación.

Rápidamente llamó al hospital. Le ladro a la enfermera intimidándola para que le diera noticias del estatus de John en el quirófano. El doctor estaba cerrándolo y no veía futuros problemas.

Satisfecho, golpeó nuevamente la puerta "Bueno. Voy a quedarme aquí afuera. Si están de acuerdo"

"Ok, lo siento, Mac. Si eres tú. Si no, entonces no lo siento" respondió Dean.

Mackland sonrió "Claro" se sentó al lado de la puerta en el frio piso de concreto "¿Cómo están niños?"

Hubo una pausa "No sé si podemos hablar contigo"

Ames colocó su mano apoyada en la puerta. Odiaba escuchar la duda en la voz de Dean "Creo que es seguro. Quiero decir que todavía hay una puerta entre nosotros y tú tienes un arma"

"Si, señor"

Mackland sonrió. Dean era increíblemente racional para un niño de nueve años "Así que creo que podemos hablar"

"¡Yo quiero hablar!"

Se había preguntado cuanto rato le tomaría al menor de los Winchester involucrarse en la conversación "Hola, Samuel. ¿Cómo va la escuela?"

Escuchó la voz de Sam claramente. El niño debía haberse colocado al lado de la puerta y estar hablando muy fuerte "¡Dean me hizo el mismo almuerzo todos los días!"

"¿A sí?" Mackland sabía que el pequeño necesitaba poco para seguir hablando. Podría averiguar qué había sucedido en el transcurso de la semana.

"Mantequilla de maní y mermelada. Y un cuarto de vaso de leche"

"Eso suena bien" Ames estaba aliviado de que habían tenido suficiente comida para pasar la semana.

"Le quitó los bordes al pan. No me gustan los bordes"

"Es un buen hermano mayor" el doctor sonrió. Dean Winchester era un hermano mayor devoto "¿Desayunaste?"

"Dean dejó que me comiera los últimos Lucky Charms, pero no había leche para hacerlos flotar"

Mackland frunció el ceño. Evidentemente los niños tenían alimentos limitados. Agradecía que los hubiesen encontrado antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Ames odiaba pensar en que esos niños pasaran hambre.

"Sammy ¿por qué no vas a ver algo de tele? No sabemos si es Mac" dijo Dean, no gustándole que su hermano estuviese revelando tanta información.

"¿Entonces quién es?" Sam sonaba confundido.

"Quizá alguien haciéndose pasar por Mac" explicó Dean con la paciencia de alguien mucho mayor.

"¿Por qué alguien se haría pasar por Mac?"

"No lo sé, pero no sabe la contraseña"

Esa era una respuesta aceptable para el niño de cinco años. La contraseña era muy importante en sus vidas "No puedo hablar contigo más, porque no sabes la contraseña"

"Lo entiendo" Mackland suspiró. Los niños continuaron teniendo su conversación acerca de él.

"Suena como Mac"

"Lo sé" dijo Dean cansadamente.

Debía haber otra forma de que esos niños le abriesen la puerta. Mackland ya había deducido que tenían poca comida. Ames chasqueo los dedos cuando pensó en una forma de que comprobaran que era el mismo "Háganme preguntas que solo Mac sabría responder"

Fue Sam, no Dean, quien hizo la primera pregunta. Todavía no había sido enviado a ver televisión "¿Cuánto es 20 más 35?"

"55" respondió Mac, entendiendo que el pequeño no había comprendido la idea.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó Sam a su hermano.

"Si, pero no creo que eso es lo que quería decir" dijo Dean. Luego él preguntó una pregunta más estudiada "¿Qué clase de auto conduces?"

"Una Land Rover. Tu padre odia que conduzca un auto extranjero" añadió Ames, habiendo escuchado constantes bromas por su elección de vehículo. Hablar de autos era un tema vetado entre ambos hombres.

Dean fue a la siguiente pregunta "¿Qué clase de auto conduce mi papá?"

"Un Impala" el doctor negó la cabeza al recordar el orgullo que sentía John por ese vehículo.

El niño de nueve años se movió a una pregunta más difícil "¿Qué edad tiene Caleb?"

"Diecisiete entrando a veinticinco"

"¿Cómo me llama?"

"Deuce" dijo Mackland. Había un lazo fuerte entre Dean y Caleb. Caleb era absolutamente leal a Dean y a la familia Winchester. Cuando estaban juntos, Mac siempre admiraba la ternura de su hijo hacia los niños.

"Yo tengo una ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" interrumpió Sam

"Rojo" Ames soltó una carcajada. Era el color del poder y el control. Probablemente decía mucho de su personalidad.

"¡El mío también!" respondió Sam riendo.

"¿Qué les regalas a Sammy?" preguntó Dean.

"Libros" Mackland sabía que Dean no lo aprobaba, especialmente cuando tenían que empacar una pila de libros cada vez que se mudaban a un lugar nuevo. Sentía que ya había pasado la prueba "Niños, creo que ya pueden estar seguros que soy yo"

Hubo una susurrada conversación entre los dos niños. Conversación que Mac no pudo escuchar.

"Te dejaría entrar, pero no sabes la contraseña" dijo Dean tomando una decisión "A papá no le gustaría"

Pese a que Mackland no le gustaba el hecho de desautorizar las ordenes de otro padre, sintió que esta era una situación excepcional "Prometo que no le diré a tu padre"

Ames pensó que escucharía la puerta abrirse, pero en su lugar Dean le hizo una última pregunta.

"¿Si tu fueras yo, te dejarías entrar?"

Y ahí fue cuando Mackland supo que tendría que tener paciencia. Esta no era una prueba que podía pasar. Él había tenido una infancia. Crecido ignorante de las cosas que sucedían en la oscuridad. Estos niños tenían una experiencia totalmente diferente y su sentido de seguridad era predominante. Dean quería mantener a Sammy a salvo y siendo un niño realizando un trabajo de adulto, la contraseña le proveía seguridad "No, no lo haría" Ames apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta "Está bien, Dean. Yo puedo esperar"

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Mackland esperó una hora, observando la gente que iba y venía en el estacionamiento del motel. Nadie vino y preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Eso asustó al doctor. Nadie protegía a esos niños. Realmente estaban por su cuenta. No dejó su lugar, permaneciendo sentado en el frio suelo de concreto hasta que sus piernas se durmieron. Finalmente, su teléfono celular sonó.

Era Bobby "Homero Simpson" le informó con sorna.

Mackland rodó los ojos "Estos niños ven demasiada televisión" le comentó "Te veré pronto" Ames cortó el teléfono "Niños, tengo la contraseña. Homero Simpson"

Entonces escuchó el click del seguro siendo corrido y la cadena removida y luego la puerta se abrió.

"¡Hola, Mac!" saludó Sam al cazador "¿Eres tú?"

"Si, Samuel" Mackland se agachó y revolvió el cabello oscuro del pequeño.

Dean se acercó. El rifle había sido dejado apoyado en la pared "¿Podemos ver a nuestro papá?"

"Yo los llevaré hasta allá" Mac puso su mano en la mejilla de Dean para confortarlo "Guardemos algunas de sus cosas"

Mientras los niños se apresuraban para empacar algunas de sus cosas, Mackland dio una mirada a las condiciones de vida. Abrió los gabinetes de la cocina y encontró una caja de pastas. En el refrigerador solo quedaban condimentos. En la basura, Mackland vio la caja vacía de cereales azucarados y la botella vacía de leche.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar fuera?" preguntó Dean, sosteniendo su mochila y el bolso de su hermano

"Creo que un par de días"

Dean se mordió el labio "la renta hay que pagarla el lunes"

Mackland cerró sus ojos. Un niño de nueve años no tendría que estar preocupándose por cuando se pagaba la renta "Yo me ocuparé de eso" apuró a los niños para que salieran "Vamos yendo"

En camino al auto pasó a la oficina del administrador, dándole al hombre cien dólares para cubrir la renta de dos semanas, por si acaso. En el auto, los niños se sentaron en el asiento trasero. Se detuvieron en Burger King, en el acceso de auto pedido, por hamburguesas y papas fritas. Generalmente no aprobaba la comida rápida, pero estos niños merecían un gusto.

El estómago lleno y el largo viaje en auto era todo lo que Sam necesitaba para quedarse dormido. Mackland notó que el mayor de los hermanos todavía estaba despierto, mirando por la ventana el paisaje que desfilaba junto a ellos. Ames pensó que era un buen momento para hablar con el pequeño de nueve años "¿Dean, por qué no llamaste?"

Dean se mordió su labio inferior, pensando su respuesta "Pensé que podía manejarlo"

"Esta era una emergencia, Dean. Tu padre estuvo perdido por una semana" Mackland no quería reprender al niño. Solo no pensaba que Dean supiera lo terriblemente malo que podría haber sido si Bobby no hubiese contactado a Jim.

Dean tragó "Si, señor" susurro "No pasará nuevamente"

Mac se sintió culpable. Dean generalmente bajaba la guardia con el doctor. Le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como un tío favorito, pero el 'sí, señor' era la misma respuesta que daba a John. Mac no quería ser como John. Él creía que los soldados eran soldados y los niños, niños. Eso lo hizo hacer la pregunta que aclaró todo "¿Dean? ¿Cómo define tu padre una emergencia?"

El niño hizo una pausa nuevamente antes de responder "Alguien tiene que estar sangrando" dijo en tono de voz bajo, que Ames tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escuchar.

Mackland masajeo la parte trasera de su cuello, arrepintiéndose instantáneamente del tono en que había hablado a Dean. Estaba enojado con John. El hombre debería saber. El doctor sabía que las ordenes de John eran el resultado de los comentarios que Mackland y Jim habían realizado acerca de las ideas de paternidad de John "Lamento haberte reprendido" Ames estiró su mano derecha desde el asiento delantero para alcanzar a Dean "Espero que aceptes mi disculpa"

El niño puso su pequeña mano en la del doctor y la sacudió "Ok, Mac"

Mackland le dio a la mano de Dean un ligero apretón. Todavía era el tío favorito.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

John todavía estaba atontado por la anestesia. Había inclinado la cama y escuchaba la conversación entre Bobby y Jim. Todavía no podía creer que habían perdido una semana. Singer había despotricado contra el polvo de hadas.

"¿Y las brujas?" intervino Winchester con voz rasposa, que hizo que el Pastor le entregara un vaso de agua con una pajita.

"Escaparon" respondió Bobby de la silla en que estaba.

"Acerca de eso" Jim volvió a dejar el vaso de agua en la mesa de noche, cerca del jarro de agua "He estado en contacto con Esme"

Bobby frunció el ceño. ¿Cuándo había tenido tiempo Jim de contactarse con otra persona? Ambos habían estado en el hospital todo el tiempo. Singer sabía que la posición de Académico de Mackland estaba rodeada de misterio, pero ni siquiera se planteaba preguntarse acerca de El Guardián "¿Esme? ¿Esme Sawyer?" pensaba que había reconocido el nombre y se le vino a la mente la imagen de una belleza de cabello oscuro.

"Madrigal. Volvió a utilizar su apellido de soltera" explicó Jim

Singer arqueó las cejas. Recordaba que le habían mencionado algo de un divorcio "¿No quería ser relacionada con ese bastardo?"

John se despabilo un poco, creyendo que los dos cazadores estaban hablando de él "¿Bastardo?"

Jim ignoró al cazador herido, frunciéndole el ceño a Bobby "Ellos están relacionados. Tienen un hijo en común"

"Eso no lo hace menos imbécil" Bobby se rio con sorna y luego miró a John para explicar su opinión "Richard Sawer. La engaño" ambos cazadores solteros podían ser mujeriegos, pero respetaban a las mujeres y ambos compartían el desagrado por Sawyer.

"Harland" lo corrigió Jim.

"Su primer nombre es Richard, así que para mí es Dick, Dicky o Ritchie" dijo Bobby.

John negó con la cabeza. A él no le gustaba Harland, luego de que el hombre se había puesto del lado de Elkins acerca de Caleb. Sin embargo, todavía había un aquelarre suelto por ahí y él deseaba un poco de venganza por la ruptura de su bazo "¿Ella puede ayudar?"

"Es una bruja" Bobby miró a Jim para confirmarlo "Sabe cómo preparar pociones o eso he oído"

La conversación fue interrumpida por un niño de cabello oscuro que entro corriendo en la habitación "¡Hola, papi!"

Mac y Dean lo seguían.

Dean y Sam se acercaron a la cama y John tocó las cabezas de ambos dándoles una enorme sonrisa.

"Papá, lo siento" dijo medio ahogado el niño de nueve años.

John colocó una mano contra la mejilla de su hijo "Esta bien, hijo. Lo hiciste bien" después revolvió el cabello de Sam "Y yo voy a estar mejor que antes en unos días"

Los hombres les dieron tiempo a solas, pero después Mackland se agacho para hablar con los dos hermanos "Niños. Hay una máquina de refrescos al final del pasillo. Aquí tienen un dólar cada uno ¿Por qué no se compran algo para beber?"

"Ginger Ale o Sprite" dijo Jim tras ellos mientras salieron de la mano de la habitación. El pastor volvió a mirar a los cazadores "No quiero que los niños estén desvelados por la cafeína"

Ames permaneció en silencio hasta que los niños estuvieron lejos como para escuchar "¿Le dijiste a tu hijo que solo llamara si estaban sangrando?"

"Johnathan" dijo Jim en una voz severa.

John se movió incomodo bajo el directo ataque de sus compañeros.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que podría haber sucedido? No tenían dinero, nada. Tampoco comida" Mackland paseo frente a la cama "Podrían haber llamado a Servicios Sociales, pero por otro lado, parece que nadie en ese lugar siquiera había notado que había dos niños abandonados…"

"No estaban abandonados" John masticó sus palabras y luego hizo un gesto de dolor "No tenía planeado estar lejos por una semana. Dean siguió órdenes y lo hizo bien" él deseaba que Dean siguiera sus órdenes. Especialmente luego del incidente del Shtriga.

Ames tiró sus brazos hacia el cielo frustrado.

Jim levantó ambas palmas para calmar a sus amigos. Intentó crear una tregua entre los dos hombres y expresar sus propias preocupaciones "Nosotros sabemos que Dean puede seguir órdenes, John, pero esa orden no debió haber existido".

John se cruzó de brazos. Luego asintió "No pasará nuevamente. Hablaré con Dean"

"¿Vas a cambiar tu orden?" Mac quería reiterar el punto principal del asunto.

"Si"

Incomodo con su enojo hacia John, Ames tomó la ficha de su amigo "Estarás aquí por al menos tres días"

"Bobby se quedará con él" dijo Jim "Me llevaré a los niños conmigo"

Mac entrecerró los ojos. Era inusual que el Pastor volviera tan rápido a la granja. Tenía que haber una razón y solo una "¿Dejaste al Diacono Benjamín a cargo?"

Jim se ajustó el cuello y se aclaró la garganta "Si. Y si lo dejo solo mucho tiempo comenzará a pensar en derrocarme"

Ames sonrió y miró a John divertido "Yo encontré que pintar el altar rojo fue muy creativo"

"¿No tenía algo que ver con los corderos de sacrificio?" agregó John con una sonrisa.

"Mackland, Johnathan" les advirtió Jim

El doctor se restregó las manos "Sabes que no estaría tan hambriento de poder si le dijeras que eres el líder de una organización secreta que lucha contra el mal"

Todos soltaron una carcajada. Cuando los niños regresaron los hombres estaban secando sus ojos, pero todavía riendo. Dean se encogió de hombros mirando a su hermano, sin tener idea de lo que había sucedido.

"Sabes que Elkins nunca pensó que fuese gracioso" comentó Bobby cuando pudo recuperar el aliento.

John tosió, pero conservo la sonrisa en su rostro. Llamo a Dean para que se acercara. El niño de nueve años no miro a su padre. En su lugar jugueteo con la lata verde en su mano. "Hola, Ace. Nueva regla" esperó a que su hijo levantara la vista para verlo a los ojos "Cuando no me reporto cuando quedamos de acuerdo, tienes que llamar a Jim o Mac ¿Ok?"

Dean sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió, feliz de compartir el peso de la responsabilidad "Ok, papá"

Jim sentó a Sam a los pies de la cama de John y Dean se subió y sentó a su lado. Los cazadores hablaron por un rato más. Mackland miro su reloj "Debería volver"

John estiró su barbilla hacia Bobby "Junior ha tenido un montón de tiempo para meterse en problemas"

"Ha estado algo tranquilo la ultima hora…" aportó Singer

"Claro. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero escuchar" Mac le extendió su mano a John "Cuídate. Nos veremos pronto" le dio un abrazo a cada uno de los niños.

"Por favor intenten no ver tanta televisión, niños" les advirtió medio en serio el doctor.

Murphy paso su brazo por sobre los hombros de Ames "Te acompaño afuera, Mackland"

Estaban solos en el ascensor y Mac decidió que necesitaba hablar con el Pastor en lugar de internalizar sus pensamientos "Tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿En verdad quiero que mi hijo sea el próximo Caballero? ¿Qué John Winchester sea su mentor? Amo al tipo, es muy bueno en lo que hace, pero a veces…"

Jim masajeo su barbilla "Quieres atropellarle la cabeza con una cuatro por cuatro y luego atropellarlo de nuevo. También pienso en hacerlo algunas veces. Soy humano" el ascensor se abrió en el primer piso y Murphy indicó a Ames para que descendiera primero "Pero también hay veces que deseo hacerte lo mismo a ti. Así que decidí que ya que, de alguna forma, ya tarde en la vida, encontré dos hermanos, es lógico que haya algo de tensión como en cualquier familia"

Mackland entendía lo que su amigo estaba diciéndole. Ellos se habían convertido en una familia disfuncional "John es la oveja negra"

"Pero aun así uno del rebaño" dijo Jim con una sonrisa.

Pero Ames todavía estaba preocupado por su propio hijo. Más que nunca luego de este día. Cuando pareció evidente que la siguiente generación estaba siendo preparada. Mackland creía que todavía quedaba mucho tiempo por delante, por eso en ocasiones era fácil ignorar. Pero no lo era. Eran decisiones que una vez tomadas, afectarían el resto de la vida de Caleb. Las mismas decisiones tendrían ramificaciones similares para Dean y Sam. John Winchester y sus modos estaba justo en el medio y Mackland no sabía si era algo bueno o malo "No respondiste a mi pregunta"

Jim se detuvo. Había planeado esta decisión. Esperado que según la norma, El Guardia, Caballero y Académico crecieran juntos, pero en ocasiones, sentía que pasar el destino de la Triada era demasiado. Rezaba cada día para haber tomado la decisión correcta. "John y sus hijos estaban destinados a llegar a nuestras vidas. Caleb, eso pienso, estaba destinado a ser el próximo Caballero"

"¿Una intervención divina?" Ames estaba igual de pensativo. Le gustaba pensar que estaba predeterminado, ya que removía la responsabilidad de sus manos.

"Si" respondió Jim, esperando que Dios respondiese a sus plegarias.

"No sé si eso sea suficiente" era un camino difícil al que iba a condenar a su hijo. Agradecía que Jim tomara gran parte de la responsabilidad de La Hermandad, pero no sabía qué era lo que les deparaba el futuro. Y eso precisamente era. No tenían idea del futuro y todo podía cambiar "Pero, tiene que ser ¿verdad?"

"Eso me temo" asintió Jim e intentó ser positivo, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que venían muchos retos por delante. Se detuvieron fuera de la entrada de emergencia, respirando el aire fresco "Conduce con cuidado" le deseo a su amigo"

"Buena suerte con los niños" le dijo Mackland.

Ames regreso a casa el lunes por la noche. Una rápida ducha y se dirigió al hospital para revisar su staff de investigación. Cuando llegó a casa en la tarde, su llave no funcionaba. Confundido golpeo la puerta, ya que la música a todo volumen indicaba que Caleb ya había regresado de la escuela.

La música bajo de volumen "¿Cuál es la contraseña?" escuchó Mac a su hijo preguntar con burla.

Ames rodó los ojos. Su hijo le había hecho algo a la puerta "No es gracioso, Caleb"

Caleb comenzó a reír "No. En realidad sí es gracioso"

Mackland secó su boca, intentando enojarse con su hijo, pero luego comenzó a reír también.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
